1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electric ovens, and more particularly, to an electric oven, which has an improved structure for smooth circulation of air inside of the electric oven.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, the electric oven cooks food, not by burning gas like a gas oven, but by elevating a temperature inside of the oven with electricity or by directing a microwave to food.
The electric oven is favored by consumers in light of no generation of flame, and no gas leakage hazard, leading to cause less accidents coming from negligence of safety than the gas oven.
In the meantime, the electric oven is provided with components, such as the heater and a magnetron, and the like for heating the food. The heater is mounted in an upper side or a lower side of a cooking cavity for heating the food when power is provided thereto. However, since the heater has a very high temperature, the heater may heat, or burn the food partially, when the heater is arranged close to a tray in the cooking cavity. On the other hand, when the heater is arranged far from the tray in the cooking cavity, a failure in proper transmission of the heat from the heater to the food may be caused, to fail to properly cook the food. Therefore, it is required to improve a structure for efficient transmission of heat from the heater to the food on the tray.
Moreover, since the heater has a very high temperature, there is a risk of overheating if the heater is not cooled, effectively. The overheating of the heater may shorten a lifetime of the heater and cause failure of operation and accidents coming from negligence of safety.
In the meantime, a temperature of the cooking cavity is elevated together with the food by the heater or the microwave generated at the magnetron. Consequently, a temperature of the door of the cooking cavity that receives heat from the cooking cavity is elevated to a high temperature. Because the door is always exposed to the user, it is likely that the user is burned or an accident coming from negligence of safety occurs, when the door happens to come into contact with the user.